Distant Brothers
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Mokuba is depressed from a horrible thing that occured and that Seto is cruel to him. He is trying to hold on. CH7 UP! THE LAST CHAPTER! WILL SETO & MOKUBA HATE EACHOTHER FOREVER?
1. Hurt

Distant Brothers  
  
Chapter 1: Hurt   
  
*******************   
  
Mokuba loved his brother. He cared for him more than anything in the world. However, it didn't look like Mokuba's brother, Seto, loved him back in return. Even know they lived with each other, they seemed so far apart since they never did speak to each other much. It hurt Mokuba that his brother paid more attention to cards and games than him, but what could he do?   
  
"I'm going to the arcade now!" The young Kaiba stepped out of his mansion. He knew that his brother probably didn't care that he was going out, but he yelled it out anyway. He did that because when he got home his brother would get angry that he didn't tell him where he went. So, Mokuba would yell where is went out to prior to when he was leaving, then he would just reply that he told him and he must have not heard him--it always gets the older Kaiba brother to stop asking, while yelling, to where he went off to.   
  
Usually Mokuba would go to the arcade in his family's limo, but today was one of those days. One of 'those days' is when Mokuba was feeling upset that his brother was never around to be with him. Like to do brother stuff, hang out, play together; He never had the opportunity to do that with Seto ever since they were adopted by Gozaburo.   
  
"Hmm..I wonder what game I should play first when I get there." He asked himself while he walked along the sidewalk. "Maybe pinball?...Nah." He suddenly stopped walking.   
  
"I don't really feel like going to the arcade now that I think of it. I'll just go to the park instead." He made a detour into the Domino park entrance.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if brother and I still had our parents...And how happy I would be if brother cared for me." He laid down on the grass and sighed. "I don't know if he hates me or not, but he really makes it look like he does." He tugged on a strand of his hair.   
  
"Why is my life so difficult!?" He let go of his hair and with both of his hands he ripped out grass from the floor and threw it on himself. He felt so alone.   
  
*************************   
  
Mokuba awoke startled to a loud beeping noise. He looked around franticly to see where he was, he remembered he was at the park, but now it was dark.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep."   
  
He noticed his phone was ringing. "I've been out for too long...Brother must be angry." The young Kaiba gulped then pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Where the hell are you Mokuba?! Do you know what time it is!?!" Seto yelled into the phone.   
  
"I'm sorry brother." He stood up and began to walk to the exit of the park. "I...."   
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! You better get home right now!!" Seto slammed his phone into the receiver harshly.   
  
Mokuba slipped his phone into his pocket and walked a bit faster than before. He began to power walk, then switched to jogging. He finally started to sprint, not stopping for even a moment to catch his breath. Mokuba was very afraid that his brother would hurt him if he didn't come home quick. As he ran he would breath very loud, gasping for air.   
  
It seemed that everyone was against him to get home fast. The wind and leaves were blowing very hard in his direction, which would slow him down a bit, but not much. In Mokuba's case, being slowed down, even by a bit, was not good.   
  
Mokuba thought he would never make it home quick, but he did. It only took him eighteen minutes.   
  
***************************   
  
The black haired Kaiba slipped into his mansion quietly. He hoped Seto had not been waiting for him at the door like the last time he had come home late. Luckily for him, the older Kaiba was no where in sight.   
  
"I'm gonna go to bed now..." Mokuba whispered to himself. He didn't want to speak in a normal voice in fear his brother would hear he had arrived home. He began to power walk to the stairs.   
  
"No your not." A cold voice spoke. The voice sent chills down Mokuba's back. He only knew one person who's voice was that scary; his brother's.   
  
"Please let me explain why I came home late!" Mokuba pleaded.   
  
"You have ten seconds."   
  
"I was on my way to the arcade and then I decided to go to the park instead..." Mokuba was speaking as fast as he could like there was no tomorrow. "I fell asleep on accident at the park. I'm sorry brother! I'm sorry!"   
  
Seto's cruel face had not changed its emotion, not even once. It seemed like he was enjoying himself by watching his brother afraid.   
  
"That's not a very good reason..." Seto gritted his teeth. "I told you to never come home late! You should obey what I say!"   
  
Mokuba had had it. Seto treated him like a pet, always having to obey, never having a say in anything. He then was suddenly angered from his brother yelling at him for a stupid reason.   
  
"Well what do you want me to say?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry I came home late brother, I had to go save the world from this giant fish that was invading Domino city. Is that an acceptable reason to you?" He looked into his brother's eyes and they no longer seemed annoyed, they looked furious. He regretted what he had spoken at that moment.   
  
"You dare to speak to me that way?" He grabbed Mokuba's wrist and bent down to face the frightened boy. He whispered to him in a heartless tone. "Your very lucky...I would hit you right now but I am keeping myself from doing so." He stood up and pushed the young boy. "Get the hell out of my face!" He grunted and walked off.   
  
"Brother..." Tears came down his face. He couldn't believe his brother was going to hurt him. He was afraid of him. "How could Gozaburo do this to you..." He wiped away his tears, but more came down. "Why did he have to change you to the way you are now? I miss the old you..." Mokuba hugged himself to comfort him since no one else would and was around to do it.   
  
He began to walk. It looked like he was dizzy since he was moving back and forth while walking to the stairs. When he tried to go up the stairs he fell down on the first step. He couldn't take it anymore. All the pain he had kept inside him had suddenly exploded out without warning. Mokuba started to cry loudly.   
  
"Why don't you care for me?!" He buried his face in his hands. He no longer cared if anyone saw him cry. He had kept his emotions inside for too long, he didn't want to end up like his brother, keeping his emotions locked away forever. He never wanted to become the person Seto was. Mokuba wanted friends, but he had none, none that were the kind of friends he wanted.   
  
"Get up."   
  
Mokuba looked up and saw his brother standing a couple of stairs above him, he didn't look very happy either. "Brother I..." He began.   
  
"Don't start." Seto lifted Mokuba up by pulling on his shirt sleeve. "Your going to go to your room now so you can cry in there like a baby without me hearing you!"   
  
Seto practically dragged Mokuba all the way to his room. By the time Mokuba had reached his room his arm had hurt.   
  
"Baby..." Seto muttered on his way out.   
  
The black-haired Kaiba wept on his bed. He would stop briefly to wipe his tears then he would continue. He hated his life. His brother was always cruel to him. How he missed the days when Seto would smile at him and play outside in the park. Those days when Seto would tuck him in and say goodnight. And times when he was sick his brother would stay by his side till he was sound asleep.   
  
...But those days are gone and they will never return.   
  
To Be Continued   
  
~  
  
Review if you wish. 


	2. This is my life

Distant Brothers   
  
Chapter 2: This is my life   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh   
  
Eh, I can't really say that this takes place during the early manga since the ending for this fic wouldn't fit. So I don't really know.   
  
********************   
  
Mokuba awoke the next day with a dry face. He pushed his hair away from his eyes so he could see his surroundings. Forcing himself out of bed, so he could go get dressed, was no fun, but he had to. The boy hated everyday. The weekends were sometimes fun, but today was not a weekend, meaning he had to go to school. Mokuba once thought about ditching school, he thought about it the day he was very depressed, but he didn't do it. The youth was afraid his brother would find out. Ditching school would anger the CEO a lot. Mokuba shivered at the thought of making his brother angry enough to hurt him.   
  
Once he finished getting dressed he headed down stairs to go eat. Eating was something the Kaiba didn't want to do when he was upset, but if he didn't, he would get in trouble from Seto. But maybe today would be different...Maybe he could just say he didn't wanna eat, like he wasn't hungry.   
  
"I'm not hungry so I'm going to school now!" Mokuba's heart pounded slowly as he heard footsteps coming close to him as he put his shoes on.   
  
"Not hungry?" Seto asked in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Yes brother." Mokuba nodded while looking at his shoes. Too frightened, he didn't stare at his brother. "Can I go to school?" He gulped.   
  
"Fine!" He hissed. "Just don't tell me that you couldn't pay attention in class because your hungry!"   
  
"Okay." Mokuba said in a high pitched tone. Without hesitation, he passed by his brother out the front door with his backpack.   
  
*********************   
  
'School is so stupid...' Mokuba rested his head on his desk. Even know it was hard and cold surface, Mokuba didn't care.   
  
His eyes began to close slowly, the Kaiba was so tired. With all the stress that came from his brother last night he had a hard time going to sleep.   
  
'Why is life this way...It feels like its not worth living at all..' He played with the pencil that he held in his hand. 'Maybe I should just end...'   
  
"Mister Kaiba!" The agitated teacher slammed her ruler down at Mokuba's desk, causing him to jump in surprise.   
  
"Huh? What?!" Mokuba stood up looking around. Once he realized where he was his face turned red.   
  
"Answer the question mister Kaiba." She lowered her tone.   
  
"Could you...repeat it Ms. Kana?" Mokuba asked in a some-what frightened voice.   
  
The adult sighed. "The question was...what is an atom made up of?" She walked back to the front of the room.   
  
"You should know this, we discussed it yesterday." Ms. Kana opened up the textbook that was in front of her. "Today we are reviewing everything we learned yesterday...but you would have known that in the beginning of class if you were listening."   
  
"I...can't remember the answer..." Mokuba mumbled.   
  
"Alright...Just sit down then." She let out another sigh. However, this sounded more of a disappointed sigh then a regular sigh.   
  
***********************   
  
"It's been like this for a long time." Mokuba held on to his backpack straps harder. "Everyday my day is like this...I go to school...I don't pay attention in class...brother gets called about me not paying attention...I get in trouble." He bit his lip. "I wish I would pay attention more."   
  
A cold breeze blew by making the boy's hair blow back. It was refreshing for the young Kaiba to feel cool air going down his neck and back. Mokuba wished his life was as great as the feeling he was having.   
  
*************************   
  
"I'm home!" Mokuba shouted as he walked through the front doors. "Brother is supposed to be at a meeting till five today..." He grinned. "If I hurry and do my homework I can go play outside!" He rushed up to his room to go do his work.   
  
************************   
  
"What are chromosomes?" Mokuba read aloud the question to himself. "...I have no clue..." He sighed.   
  
"Science is so hard for me...I always get bad grades in that class...then brother yells at me for failing." He took a deep breath.   
  
"Looks like I won't be able to go play anytime soon."   
  
**************************   
  
"Mokuba." Seto opened the door just enough to stick his head in the room.   
  
"Yes." He responded.   
  
"Did you finish your homework?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?" He entered in the room.   
  
"Because I'm still trying to figure out the answers to the questions."   
  
"What is the question?" He walked up to his brother. Mokuba noticed that Seto looked very angry.   
  
"Brother had a bad day at work." He whispered and gritted his teeth.   
  
"The question is 'what are chromosomes.'" Mokuba pointed.   
  
Seto skim read the paragraph of information in front of him. When he stopped he turned to his brother, his face filled with disgust.   
  
"The answer is right in front of you, Mokuba! How could you not see it!?!"   
  
"I'm sorry if I can't understand this..." He mumbled while looking at the floor.   
  
"Speak clearly when you are talking to me! And look at me, not the floor!" He tugged on Mokuba's hair. It didn't hurt, but him doing it hurt.   
  
Before Mokuba could question why he pulled on his hair, the phone rang.   
  
Mokuba snatched the phone up and spoke into it. "Hello?"   
  
"You're doing your homework! No talking to anyone!" The older Kaiba Stole the phone from his younger brother's grasp and slammed it into the receiver.   
  
"But that was my friend, Kenji!" The young Kaiba stood up. He was very upset that his brother had done that.   
  
"Does it look like I care?" He threw a book on the floor in anger and left.  
  
Mokuba stood up and his eyes started to water up. "Why does he get angry with me always? Why can't he ever control his anger?" He trembled. There didn't seem a point to doing anything anymore. Life seemed meaning less. With all this negative energy in his house, life was very miserable.   
  
Coming to his senses, he approached his homework, in hopes of finishing it, his attention shifted to something he noticed on his book shelf. Forgetting about his work, he went to see it. Knowing what it was, he picked it up anyway.   
  
"Brother and I..." He gazed at the picture of him and his brother as young kids. The picture had been taken while they were still in an orphanage. Of course that was years ago, but to Mokuba it seemed like a dream.   
  
********************   
  
While Mokuba was half way through his homework, he heard faint sounds of glass breaking.   
  
"Brother is angry over something..." The long-haired Kaiba dropped his pencil. His eyes grew wide.   
  
"The school must have left him a message." He rush to his room door that lead to the hallway. The youth couldn't think straight. All that was on his mind was to get away from the area he was in, which wasn't a good idea.   
  
"Mokuba!" Seto flung the room door open.   
  
"Yes!" He quickly replied.   
  
"I got a call from the school. Can you take a guess what they were telling me?" He looked at him angrily.   
  
"..That I didn't pay attention...?" Mokuba guessed, but it wasn't really a guess since they both already knew the answer.   
  
"At least your brain can figure that out." The cruel Kaiba spat.   
  
"I'm sorry...." Mokuba whimpered.   
  
"No! No more--" The angered Kaiba stopped speaking since he heard his cell phone ring. As soon as Seto answered the phone, Mokuba relaxed, but not much. Him being lectured was only put off, it would not mean he was off the hook.   
  
"Yes....Alright....Okay then...I'll be down there as soon as I can..." Seto spoke into his phone.   
  
In two minutes, Seto had gotten off the phone.   
  
"I have to go down to the office...There seems to be a bit of trouble." He took a deep breath.   
  
Mokuba was enlightened to hear that his brother had to leave for awhile, he did not show his true emotions though. He stayed looking normal, not smiling a bit.   
  
"Your grounded. Finish your homework before I get home." He sounded a bit frustrated, but not much since Mokuba could clearly tell he was trying to stay calm. "End of conversation."   
  
He Left the room.   
  
***********************   
  
Working at non-stop, Mokuba was getting very far with his homework. He was very proud of the work he had managed to finish so far.   
  
Mokuba's phone rang while the room was quiet. After being startled, he answered it quickly.   
  
"Hello Mokuba, sorry to call late."   
  
"Hi Kenji! It's okay that you called, I'm glad you did!" Now happy, Mokuba was very eager to hear if his friend was going to tell him anything.   
  
"Tomorrow this awesome new game is coming out. I'm going to get up early in the morning before school to go get it...Wanna come?"   
  
"I can't...I'm grounded. I can only go to school, no where else." Mokuba sighed, he was very upset that he couldn't go.   
  
"Since you can't go get yours, and it will probably be sold out before you can get your hands on it, after I buy mine, I'll let you borrow it for awhile." Kenji spoke.   
  
"Like I get to play it before you?" The young Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. "You'd really let me play first? Wow, your the best friend ever. Thanks."   
  
"Your welcome. I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mokuba." Kenji sounded very cheerful, like he always was.   
  
"Bye Kenji." The long haired Kaiba turned off his phone.   
  
"Now I'll finish my homework."   
  
**********************************   
  
It had gotten very late, and Seto still had not returned home. Something very important must have happened since he had not come home yet. The youngest Kaiba brother had gotten very tired once he finished his homework so he decided instead of watching TV, he would go to bed.   
  
"Kenji, your the greatest friend I could ever have...." Mokuba turned off his room lights and tucked himself in his bed.   
  
"...And my only one..."   
  
To Be Continued   
  
~ 


	3. Unbelievable News

Distant Brothers   
  
Chapter 3: Unbelievable News   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
I finally got around to updating ^^ Really, I kinda never think a chapter I write is ready, so that is why I don't post it till I think it is ready. But, if I really did wait till I thought it was ready, I would have never posted a single chapter! I try my best at writing, so I think that is all that counts :)  
  
Thank you all for reviewing my fic! I'm glad you all like my story ^_^ some of you had asked some questions in your reviews, so I am going to answer the ones I can answer without spoiling the story;  
  
Leah: Mokuba was just too depressed to think about Kenji at the time. At times when someone is depressed, they can forget about who cares most about them.  
  
Moki: In this fic, Mokuba does not know Yuugi or his friends. If Mokuba did know Yuugi, most likely I would have Mokuba go to Yuugi for help. I want this fic to have Mokuba dealing with everything on his own.  
  
If I missed a question that anyone has, please ask it again!  
  
**********************   
  
"Brother?" The young Mokuba searched for his only brother around the house.  
  
He crossed his arms. "Hmm...Brother must have left early for work. Oh well, I gotta go to school now."   
  
No matter what Seto had done to Mokuba, the younger Kaiba brother would always forgive him for whatever he did. Still, even know he forgave him, it didn't mean he would forget the pain he had caused.   
  
After slipping on his shoes, he walked out the door smiling. Mokuba couldn't wait to see his friend, Kenji; Mokuba enjoyed his company so much.  
  
"Master Kaiba, your limo awaits you." One of the limo drivers greeted him outside.   
  
"Alright... but could you drive me half way to the school? I'm in a very happy mood and I'd like to walk a bit."   
  
"As you wish, master Kaiba."   
  
******************************   
  
"You can drop me off here." Once the limo stopped Mokuba stepped out of the car with his backpack and hurried off.   
  
As soon as Mokuba was at a good distance from the limo, he started to walk at a normal pace.   
  
Usually Mokuba hated to walk. Whenever he was in emotional pain, he never had the energy to walk or do anything at all. Yet, today, the younger Kaiba brother was in happy mood—a mood he hadn't been in for a long time.  
  
"I wonder if Kenji was able to get a hold of a copy of the new game." He grinned. "I bet he did. He always is able to get a hold of new games."   
  
**************************   
  
"Remember everyone, tomorrow is the big test. If you fail that test, you fail the class." The teacher explained. The whole class groaned, except for Mokuba. Mokuba was staring at Kenji's desk. Kenji wasn't there.   
  
"Let's see, is everyone here?" Ms. Kana asked.   
  
"Yes." The whole class, excluding Mokuba, spoke.   
  
"No! Kenji isn't here!" One boy pointed to Kenji's seat.   
  
"Yeah!" Another boy said aloud.   
  
"Hmm..." She marked down Kenji as 'absent.'   
  
"Kenji...Where are you?" Lightly pulling on his strands of hair from being upset, Mokuba looked out the window to see if he would come at any moment.   
  
"I guess he still must be in line getting the game." The Kaiba smiled.   
  
'That game is so cool...I can't wait to play it....Kenji told me it's the best RPG game made!' Mokuba snickered. 'I can't wait to play!'   
  
"Mokuba..."   
  
"Yes!" He snapped out of day dreaming to respond.   
  
"Answer the question."   
  
"Uhhh....The answer...to the question...is...um..."   
  
"Don't tell me you weren't paying attention."   
  
"Of course I was Ms. Kana."   
  
"Then answer the question."   
  
A tall man dressed in black stepped into the classroom and motioned the teacher to step outside with him. His eyes looked tired and broken, like he had been through hell.   
  
"Excuse me class, I'll be right back." As she finished her sentence, Ms. Kana had left the room.   
  
"Saved." Mokuba gave a relieved sighed.   
  
*********************************   
  
After awhile, Ms. Kana returned to the classroom. The tall man did not come in, so it could be assumed that he had left. As soon as the thought of the mysterious man left Mokuba's mind, he saw something different about his teacher. Usually, Ms. Kana always had a calm face expression, and she would always smile. Yet, her smile was gone. She had left the room looking happy, and came back looking like a zombie. Her hair was out of place, it looked like she fought a lion to come back to where she stood. Once finished looking at her ruined hair, Mokuba glanced at her face, it was red and seemed very dry. Something was wrong.   
  
"Everyone...I have some news to tell you all...."   
  
All the children were very eager to hear what she had to say, so they shut their mouths and didn't move. Very curious about what was about to be said, Mokuba did the same instead of drawing random pictures on his paper like he always did whenever there was an announcement.   
  
".....Kenji died this morning...A car hit him while he was on his way to school..." She finished with tears falling down from her eyes.   
  
Mokuba froze in shock. This news seemed unreal, like it was just a bad nightmare he would wake up from any minute. But no, his life was a nightmare, and he couldn't ever get away from it, ever. Everything started to look blurry, Mokuba couldn't tell if it was because of the tears, or because he was about to faint from the shocking news.   
  
"This can't be real...Kenji...You can't just....Die...You can't..." He let his head fall down on his desk slowly.  
  
No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that life was worth living whenever something bad happened, even if he was hurt every now and then, this changed it all. Losing so many things all his life, this was something he couldn't stay calm about.   
  
**************************   
  
"You seem quiet, is anything wrong?" The older Kaiba took a bite out of his food.   
  
"No...Nothing is wrong." Mokuba sat at the dinner table looking lifeless.   
  
"You haven't touched anything on your plate ever since you sat down, Mokuba."   
  
"I'm not hungry, that's all." The long-haired Kaiba forced a small smile.   
  
"Liar. Tell me what's wrong."   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Mokuba shoved two large amounts of rice into his mouth. "See?"   
  
"Stop bull shitting me!" Seto threw his fork on to the table.   
  
"I'm not." The black haired Kaiba sniffed.   
  
"Fine!" He lowered his tone. "Don't tell me your hungry later tonight then." Seto finished his drink.   
  
****************************   
  
"Mokuba, I know you have a big test tomorrow, are you studying right now?" yelled Seto from down the hall.   
  
"Yes brother." The broken Kaiba responded.   
  
"Good."   
  
He had lied to his brother. Mokuba wasn't really studying, the youth just sat at his desk doing nothing but staring at his text book. One thing distracted him from his studies, and everything around him; thinking about his deceased friend, Kenji.   
  
"Kenji."   
  
~ 


	4. Lost Inside

Distant Brothers   
  
Chapter 4: Lost inside   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.   
  
-   
  
It was early morning. Earlier than Mokuba usually awoke for school. Through the night the Kaiba barely slept. The thoughts of his dead friend stalked him all night, even in his dreams. It was saddening. Just thinking that his best friend, the one person he trusted, was dead felt like a sickness that never left, feeling more and more lifeless by the minute; like the walking dead.   
  
"I didn't study..." Moaned Mokuba quietly to himself as he brushed his teeth.   
  
His eyes looked empty. Such as something had taken away the insides of it and left it to be hollow as glass. Not only did his eyes look like a wreak, all of Mokuba looked bad. His once shinny smooth black hair looked frizzy and not brushed and his face was very dry from all the tears that had fell upon it. Anyone who saw him would feel their happiness drift away, his negative energy would over power other's positive energy without him even saying a word.   
  
"Mister Mokuba." A voice called out to the Kaiba while knocking on the creamy white bathroom door. "It's time for breakfast. Hurry up or you'll have to slip it and go to school on an empty stomach."   
  
"Oh...Okay..." Were the only words Mokuba could manage to speak out. He wasn't hungry. His stomach felt empty, but not from hunger, the feeling of missing something. It's like you've eaten, but you haven't eaten. Your stomach is empty, but its feeling is kinda like you are full. The emptiness takes up the space in the stomach. A feeling like that.   
  
-   
  
"Here you go." A female maid sets down a plate full of food in front of the young Kaiba at the table.   
  
What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just say he wasn't hungry and leave, which he was planning on saying he felt suddenly not hungry, but his older brother, Seto, was sitting at the table eating...And expecting him to eat as well.   
  
But the youth decided to say the truth anyway.   
  
"I'm...not hungry, brother...Can I....go to school?" Mokuba choked out. He couldn't speak well. It hurt to do so, and the fact he was afraid to talk to his brother.   
  
"Eat anyway." Was all the elder Kaiba said.   
  
Life seemed hopeless. Mokuba could never be himself again. He could never experience happiness again. He could never have a good relationship with his brother. He could never have a true friend again. He could never do anything right. He could never speak up for him self and speak his mind.   
  
But for that moment, that changed.   
  
"No." Mokuba replied in a emotion-less tone. What was he doing? He didn't know, but all the sadness in him had turned into anger.   
  
"What? You dare to not listen to me?" Seto stopped eating, turned to face his brother at the table and glared at him.   
  
"You heard me! I'm not hungry. You can't make me eat!" After responding to his brother's comment, the long haired Mokuba stood up and walked off to go to school.   
  
One can only wonder if something bad would happen to Mokuba for doing that.   
  
-   
  
'It's been twenty minutes already...And I still can't focus on my test...' The disappointed Mokuba sighed at himself for being a failure. How could he take the test? His best and only friend died? The only thing the Young Kaiba would do was stare at the classroom window, the window that would allow you to see the school's entrance, so you could see anyone who entered, enter in.   
  
It was like Mokuba was waiting, waiting to see Kenji run up the front steps, panicking while running inside from the fear that he was late--like what Mokuba imagined while waited for him to come the day he died. Because Mokuba was so loyal to the one friend that cared about him, he would even stay in the same spot and position he was in for the rest of his life, just waiting and hoping that Kenji would show up and walk up the cement stairs...Mokuba would just wait in his seat, waiting for his friend to come and be there for him.   
  
But that would never happen. No matter how much Mokuba wished. Pretending Kenji was alive would be nice, for the moment, but after leaving his imaginary word, where Kenji still existed, life would only be more painful.  
  
Mokuba was dying inside. His brother practically rejected him when he became Gozaburo's successor. He had no where to go, to cry out, to be loved, to be cared for. The once some-what happy boy, was no longer happy at all. He was falling into darkness with no one to save him. No one to hold out their hand out to him, to call for him to return. He was lost inside is dark self. There was no strength in him to be strong anymore.   
  
"I just...want to run away from all this...Just get away..." While bowing his head down, Mokuba whispered to himself as tears fell onto his test paper.   
  
Time kept ticking away as Mokuba just sat there thinking to himself. He knew he was going to fail the test, fail school and become a failure in life.   
  
'I have no friends left...What am I going to do..?' Mokuba began thinking in his head.   
  
'...I guess I have to be my friend now...I've got no one left...' He thought some more. All his crying, thinking and stress was starting to give him a headache, but what could he do?   
  
'Hi...Mokuba....I am sad...What do I do?' Had he become so depressed that he was going to talk to himself? By looking at what had happened to him, you better believe it.   
  
'Sorry to hear that you are sad...Do you want to be my friend?' Mokuba replied to himself. The lonely youth did not know whether he was insane and actually believed he was his own friend or that he knew it was all a lie. Though he decided not to think about that. Not now, not ever.   
  
'Yes...I do...' He couldn't finish his sentence in his head. After most of the tears had dried up, more tears came out. It felt like he was choking on something from all the pain inside him. Then one word came into his mind; Suicide.   
  
'No' Mokuba automatically thought into his head.   
  
'I can't believe I would think of such a thing...Even if it will take my pain away...Something inside me doesn't want me to throw my life away...Like it thinks someone is waiting for me, who actually cares for me so I shouldn't give up my life...' At the thought of someone actually waiting for him made the Kaiba get mad.   
  
'All lies!' He spat out in his head.   
  
'No one is waiting for me....And I know it.'   
  
-   
  
"Time to turn in the tests, students. After you turn them in, you can go home since it's time to go!" Speaks the teacher as she stands in front of her desk. She looked so happy, as usual. That was not like her. Whenever something horrible happened she wouldn't act happy. Kenji's death should have made her hurt inside badly, but not as bad as Mokuba obviously. Some how Mokuba could sense that she was hiding her sadness, so that way she wouldn't get fired.   
  
"Crap..." Mumbles Mokuba as he stands up and quickly hands his empty paper with the other kids giving them to the teacher.   
  
Right after Mokuba collected his things from his locker and exited his school one dreadful thought entered in his mind;   
  
His brother was going to kill him for failing.   
  
"Forget him...I'll worry about it when the time comes..." He was angry. Angry at himself. Angry that Kenji had died...Such as blaming himself for his friend's death. Too bad he couldn't open his eyes and see that it wasn't his fault, that it was just a accident...A horrible accident.   
  
To Be Continued   
  
-   
  
I updated some fics and posted new ones. All of you who are reading this...Go read my other fics! And don't forget to review them :)   
  
Read and review please!! 


	5. Delusional

Distant Brothers

Chapter 5: Delusional

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

"I just wish Kenji was actually waiting out here for me." The youth Mokuba whispered to himself as he looked around. Inside Mokuba he hoped Kenji would appear out of no where but he knew deep down that would never happen.

"Good afternoon mister Mokuba." The limo driver greets Mokuba as the little boy approached the sparkly un-scratched black limo. It was so clean and shiny; you could see your own reflection in it. With the help of the sunlight that is.

"I think I'll walk home." Spoke the black haired Kaiba to the driver that was working for him and his brother.

"You know, mister Mokuba, it is quite a long way from here to your mansion." Replied the driver in a kind manner.

"I don't care." Was all Mokuba could manage to say at that moment. He walked away from the limo with his head titled down. His emotions had started to arise again and he did not want the limo driver or any of the kids from his school to see him cry, which he was doing st that very moment.

"Why do I have such bad luck?" Mumbled Mokuba as he tried to make his tears go away. Crying alone where no one could hear or see him was okay, but crying in the public, in the daylight, was not okay to the lonely boy.

"Mokuba!" A voice called out.

As Mokuba heard his name called thoughts of Kenji entered in his mind.

'Kenji? Is…is calling me?' That and similar thoughts rushed through his head. It hurt his head greatly to feel all the sadness in him come together from thinking about his one true and only friend.

Then in front of him, he witnessed someone standing there. However, not anyone ordinary. It was Kenji.

Mokuba stopped walking and stared mindlessly at the figure. Just then the area went pitch black. Where Kenji stood was the only place that had light.

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Could Kenji really be in front of him? Or had Kaiba Mokuba finally gone insane.

"K-Kenji?" Choked out the shocked Kaiba. He rubbed his eyes then looked once more in front of him. He still saw Kenji.

'Am I...hallucinating?' The Kaiba questioned himself.

'No! He's here...He's here!' Sweat began to come down Mokuba's over here..." The deranged Mokuba held out his hand. He whole body was shaking. Shaking from fear. The fear that all that he was seeing could just be a sham. Just something his head decided to lie to him to make him feel even worse.

Kenji smiled at Mokuba. Just smiled and let out a laugh. Hearing him laugh made Mokuba feel warm inside. A feeling he hadn't felt in awhile. Yet, that feeling disappeared once the young long haired Kaiba saw what happened next.

His friend, the one who would take the time out of his day any time, turned his back to him. And what hurt Mokuba even more is he started to walk away.

"Wait…Kenji...!" The youth tried to run to him, but he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. His body was shaking violently as he tried to continue to keep his hand held out, to welcome Kenji to him. Next his legs went numb. Because of that he fell to the ground and more sweat poured down.

"No! Don't go, Kenji!" Mokuba yelled as tears burst out. Seeing his friend walk away was as if watching him go to his death.

Finally the nicer of the two Kaiba's broke free of his frozen state and started to chase after his friend. He still held out his hand as he went to Kenji. Although, no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to Kenji. Was he too slow? Or was his friend to fast?

"No!" Tears didn't stop forming from Mokuba's eyes. He fell to the ground in defeat while he watched his friend leave him. He wanted to get out of it. The sight of his friend leaving him was something he did not want to see. It brought all his pain and sorrow to the brink of erupting. The thought of Kenji dead was making him go crazy.

The raven haired Mokuba closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth side ways with his hands holding on to each side of his head.

"No! No! No!" Still crying, he continued to yell. When he opened his eyes for a second he then realized where he was...on the sidewalk floor.

It turns out he was being delusional. But he continued to cry anyway.

"Mokuba!" The same voice as before called out again. This time the owner of the voice came in front of Mokuba.

"You dropped your student ID...Hey, what's up with you?" The classmate of Mokuba asked in concern.

Mokuba put a halt to his crazy state and stood up looking like a zombie. His eyes were emotionless and hollow. As if nothing was inside. Empty. His body and soul was empty. Full of nothing because he had nothing left. His hair was frizzy as well.

"Nothing." Said the sad and slightly mentally ill Mokuba. Frustrated at himself for going insane in front of people, he ran home. Never stopping or looking back.

-

'I didn't get my ID back...oh well.' Thought Mokuba. It was only his school ID after all. He could get another one so he didn't care.

While entering in his mansion, Mokuba began to talk to himself in his mind again. At this point that would become a habit to do such a thing.

'When brother sees my test grade I'm going to get in big trouble...I don't know what he will do to me...Will he hit me? I'm so afraid...I don't know what to do...' He sniffed.

"I should have studied...Damn it all...Damn it all..."He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. That was the biggest mistake in his whole life. By choosing to mourn and sit lazily around instead of studying was something that was going to come back and bite Mokuba in the ass badly.

"Mister Mokuba?" One of the female maids came to him.

"Yes?" He responded.

"You received a letter. Here you go, sir." She handed him a unopened legal sized envelope/

"Thanks." Whispered Mokuba as the maid left him.

"I wonder who this is from?" He faced the back of the envelope while asking himself that question. Before opening it he turned it to the front to find out who it was from.

It was from Kenji's parents.

Mokuba let out a not-so-loud gasp. Within seconds his heart began to pound fast. It wasn't a very good feeling he was experiencing.

The only thing he was thinking of was should he...open it?

'It's now or never...'

He tore it open quickly without a second thought.

The younger Kaiba read the letter slowly. It was like everything was in slow motion. He couldn't believe what he was reading with his own eyes, the eyes that shed tears daily. In order to comprehend what the letter was saying he had to keep reading it over and over again. The contents in the letter made the youth's stomach hurt even more from the pain he had been having everyday.

His first question had been answered. He found out who it was from. Now, a new question had arisen from the letter. And he was the only one who could answer it.

It was an invitation to Kenji's funeral.

To Be Continued

I don't like how this chapter ended up and I'm sorry it was short….But it doesn't matter. I have no time to make it better.

Sorry it took so long to update! I'm working on chapter 6 so expect an update as sooner than the last time you had to wait!

Go read my fic "Green Hair" I worked really hard on it, but got no reviews :( So make me happy and go read and review it!

r&r!


	6. The Fight

Distant Brothers

Chapter 6: The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

To the one who asked; Kenji is an OC

-

Since the funeral held for the death of Kenji that Mokuba attended two weeks ago, nothing has gone well for him mentally and physically wise. Everyday he would barely make it on time to school.

All of his classmates feared him. He truly looked like he was among the dead; walking around with not a care that his hair was a mess or that he resembled a zombie, not a care for anything in the world. He wouldn't have even cared if he crossed the street and a car hit him. Things were getting that bad.

Part of his depression came from his home. Kaiba Seto, his only living relative that somewhat cared for him, was too wrapped up in his own life and business to take the time to aid Mokuba. Because of this, Mokuba was left secluded. He forgot how to show love, to show anyone that he cared about them, whether it be a platonic, friendly or even true love. He hadn't felt loved for the longest time either.

Before his eyes his life was shattering, and so was he. And unfortunately for him, it was too late to stop himself from being destroyed. He would forever have a mark left in him. The mark of the pain he had to witness, and feel.

Another thing was his voice. It was almost gone, gone as in not used. The anxiety he developed made him frightened. Afraid to speak to others. Afraid to be around anyone. He couldn't trust anyone. The only person he could trust and talk to was himself.

But, he had somehow gotten use to it. It was nothing foreign to him. The young Kaiba knew what he felt would never go and that he could not do a thing about it so he adjusted to it to ease the pain, somewhat.

His friend is dead, his brother is a jerk and he has no friends and his voice is gone.

"This is it..." He mumbled to himself. "...This is my life...Is this what I wanted to be?" Mokuba's eyes were hollow as glass.

"Mokuba!" Seto unexpectedly stormed in to his younger brother's room.

He did not dare provoke his older brother by not responding so he spoke; "Is there something....That you need, brother?"

"Look at this! Look at this fucking thing!" He slapped downward two pages that were stapled together onto Mokuba's writing desk.

"It is your damn test you took two weeks ago! Does this big '31' on the paper in red make you wonder why I'm mad?!" He bellowed at his brother.

"...." It didn't matter to Mokuba at this point. There was no point in chatting. His brother was just going to yell at him. It was just best for him to stay silent in case he got harmed or that his feelings came out and he started to cry. By blocking out his brother's words maybe he wouldn't feel so bad?

"Well?!" He sharply pointed at his brother. "Explain to me right now why you failed to do well on this test!"

"Answer me!" He grinded his teeth. "Answer me now!"

"..." Mokuba carried on staying quiet. If his older brother didn't start to shout so intensely, he would have almost certainly answered him by at the present, but he was too afraid to now.

"You disrespectful ass..." Seto grabbed Mokuba by his shirt collar. He then yanked Mokuba forward to him, and then threw him to the ground.

"Are you happy now?! Are you happy that you've fucking pissed me off?! Are you happy?!" He spat coldly.

"...." Mokuba's eyes started to water up. He was going to cry, but the tears wouldn't come down. Instead of his sadness falling out, something else did. Something that he never thought would ever come out at this time in his life. His anger did. He stood up quietly.

"No! No I'm not happy now! You've never paid attention to me! Never once! Ever since Gozaburo made you like this you've never treated me nicely! And I don't give a damn anymore!" Mokuba shouted back.

"My best friend Kenji died and you still treated me like shit! My feelings have never been taken accounted for and I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that!" He finished with his body shaking a bit. For once, he had been brave. If the younger Kaiba had noticed just now that he was courageous enough to stand up for himself for the first time, he would have felt a small amount of confidence in him build up. But, now he was too busy facing his older brother to realize what bravery had just taken place.

Seto stood there in shock. His little brother actually talked back to him; disrespected him. He had never thought he would see this day come. It didn't sadden him, it didn't disappoint him, and it didn't make him proud that Mokuba stood up for what he believed in; it angered him.

"So you wanna talk back to me you little brat!?" He started but Mokuba cut him off;

"Yeah I wanna! You made me sad! You hurt me badly! I don't know how much I can take anymore! I wish that Gozaburo and you never met!" The sadness in Mokuba was now on the surface, but it hadn't fallen out completely. Though, he was still angry. Angry at his brother for treating him badly and angry at Kenji; angry that he left him by dying. Mokuba knew it wasn't Kenji's fault he died, but because of his mental state, he was ready to blame anyone for anything.

The fight had heated up. Never before had the two Kaiba brothers fought. This was the first time. Though there were 'one-sided' fights. Those were of Seto yelling at Mokuba for being stupid or any other mediocre or good reason he had to yell at him, but Mokuba wouldn't fight back the insults he was given, thus making it a some-what 'one-sided' fight.

But, every fight any brothers or siblings had was never supposed to be very bad. This fight was bad, but at this moment it would get worse.

"Well if mother hadn't given birth to you then she wouldn't have died and I would have never met that bastard!" The words that came out of Seto struck Mokuba badly. Seto didn't think before saying those words. He should have. Now what would become of their relationship?

Mokuba bit his lip hard as a river of tears fells down his pale cheeks. "I...I hate you..." He began to step away from Seto.

"Wait..." For once in a long time Seto's face expression turned to a concerned look. "...I didn't...I didn't mean it....It's not your fault...Mokuba..." He held out his hand to attempt to bring his brother back to him.

"...I hate you!" Mokuba bawled back as he ran out his room while trying to stop himself from crying.

"Wait...Mokuba!"

-

_You're not supposed to say those things_

_You're not supposed to at all_

_What the hell were you thinking, brother? _

He ran. He didn't know where he was going. As long as it was away from his home and his brother, anywhere was good enough for him.

That was it. There was nothing to it. Mokuba thought he was worthless. His brother even admitted it by saying those words. If he wasn't worthless then Seto wouldn't have said those painful words that stabbed Mokuba in the heart deeply. Life seemed like just something that made you miserable. Would he end it all? He didn't know. He was unsure of everything and himself. The young sad boy needed some time, and a place, to think. To think of everything that occurred and to ponder what to do, and if he should even go back home.

"I gotta go meet with the only person I know who will listen to me...Who still likes me..." Mokuba said then sniffed as he continued to run.

-

"Damn it all...Damn it all..." Seto repeated to himself as he paced back and forth in his office while staring out his window. He didn't know what to do either. And he also did not know why he spoke those words. Could the relationship between the two be broken forever because of that fight? Or would their relationship be permanently broken all because of just what he said?

He took a deep breath. "I'm sure he'll come back...Yes...He will come back, I have nothing to worry about." He glanced at the outside from his window. It was beginning to rain. Not only that, the sky was getting darker. It looked very depressing.

"Damn, it's raining..." He gritted his teeth. "No..." He seated himself in his chair. "...That isn't a bad thing...I'm sure Mokuba will come back right now...I have nothing to worry about."

As if he and his little brother never fought and that Mokuba never left, the CEO just worked on his computer.

"In response to your last comment..." Seto said to himself as he typed what he spoke.

Tiny hits against the glass window tempted the older Kaiba to look, but he tossed the idea out of his mind and tried to work, but he couldn't. So he turned around to look at the view of Domino City once more.

The rain had gotten harder. The environment was very dark and barely anything could be seen. Looking at it reminded him of being in a dark room, and that Mokuba was gone.

-

The outside stone floor had fresh mud tracks of small sneaker footprints. All of the muds lead up to a young boy that was soaking wet. He was standing with his head bowed down in front of a stone, a tombstone.

"Kenji..." Mokuba whispered.

"It might be cold out here...But that doesn't matter now...I need to talk to you." He clenched his soggy shirt tightly, struggling to hold back his crying spells.

"Everything has been bad since you left...And brother has been treating me even worse than before...I really hate it....It makes me sad..." His hair bangs fell in front of his eyes. The rain was coming at Mokuba with no sign of stopping. Great amounts of rain were falling from the murky sky. If one merely stood there for a short quantity of time, it would be like taking a shower.

"I felt hatred against you for awhile not long ago....I hated you...I hated you for dying...I wanted to blame someone for my unhappiness...So I had blamed you...But it's not your fault...It's not your fault at all...And I'm sorry for saying it was…" Clear liquid emerged from his once beautiful and happy eyes of Kaiba Mokuba.

"...I didn't wanna cry here. On my way here I promised myself I wouldn't cry here, in front of you. But...I don't think it is such a bad thing after all..." He put a halt to wiping away the water coming from his eyes and allowed himself to let the water fall. It was no longer forbidden to him to cry anywhere or anytime, anymore.

"I bought you something before I came here...Something that you wanted...." Hiding under his shirt was an object wrapped around a plastic bag. He took the bag out and placed his hand in the plastic bag and took out a slim rectangle shaped container.

"...It's...It's the game you wanted...The one you went to get on that day...I got it for you..." He set the game in front of the tombstone that belonged to his best friend.

To Be Continued

Thanks for the reviews. I finished this chapter as soon as I could as an apology for not updating sooner. I promise I'll try to finish this story soon!

Please review!!


	7. Life goes on

Distant Brothers

Chapter 7: Life goes on

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Before he knew it he collapsed to his knees and began to sob. Everything unexpectedly hit him at once. He didn't know what to do anymore. Things had gotten too intense for him. His burdens he had been carrying for so long were finally too much for him to handle. Just once he wanted someone to tell him everything was going to be okay, that they would get through this together, that they loved him. The only one who would most likely fill in that spot would be Kaiba Seto--The only relative Mokuba lived with and that he had left. Though, it didn't look like Seto was going to do any kind things to his brother anytime soon. They had just gotten into a huge fight. Plus, before they fought it seemed like Seto hated Mokuba, what chance was there that he didn't hate him less after their quarrel?

"I'm...Trembling..." Mokuba whispered wearily to himself. He was shivering from the cold weather in the region he was currently in. It was still raining fiercely; it showed no sign of showing mercy to the young Kaiba. His clothes were drenched; as if they had just come out of the wash. This made the youth tired due to the fact he had to carry the extra weight of the water that was absorbed into his clothes.

"I need to find a place to sleep...And to stay dry." Mokuba thought aloud quietly. He could go back home and try to pretend that nothing happened between his brother and him. But he couldn't. He couldn't go back to the place where he didn't belong. It would be awkward for him.

-

The tears of the sky continued to fall from the sky. It seemed that the one above was mourning with Mokuba; As if it was sharing the pain the black haired boy held in his destroyed self. The rain soothed him, somewhat. It made him be able to think, to feel relaxed as well.

Mokuba had been walking mindlessly for a long time. He could not remember the exact time because he was not being aware of where his feet took him. He was trapped in his thoughts, in himself.

The feet of his were put to a halt the moment he saw where his body had taken him. In front of him was an enormous building that was blue and white. There were many fields, as well as beautiful trees. The flowers weren't glamorous at all. They were drooping, their faces almost touching the dirt floor. Their pose resembled a sad figure looking down in shame. However, their state was from the hard pouring rain. It had drowned them from the more than enough water. The building that stood there was Mokuba's school.

Very stupid. This was all just stupid to him. All these things that were happening to him were stupid. Why did he have to suffer? He was rich; he had everything anyone could possibly want. Or did he? Was it true that anyone could have all the riches in the world and still be unhappy? It seemed like it was. Above all, being loved and cared for was worth more than any material thing.

After investigating the area and moments after he regained his senses, Mokuba noticed a tree that was perfect for shelter. It was in the front yard of his school though. It wasn't the best place to take refuge from the world since anyone passing by would see him. But at time like this there was no need to worry of such a thing.

He sat down under a huge tree branch that kept the rain away from him. This way he could at least try to get his clothes to be dry. However, there wasn't a high possibility that his clothes would become dry, even if the rain wasn't touching him. The cold atmosphere wouldn't allow Mokuba to become dry.

"Kenji...What would you do if you were in this position? Would you run away from it all? Would you hide? Or would you just let yourself die to escape from it all...To escape from yourself?" He asked as he gazed at the clouded sky. In a way he was asking himself those questions, but asking Kenji at the same time.

"Life is strange..." He began. It seemed Mokuba was keeping himself calm by talking to himself. "...You can be happy one moment, and then you can crash and feel sad."

Mokuba picked up a small twig then started to draw circles in the clump of disgusting looking mud right next to him. It allowed him to collect his thoughts.

"Sometimes you can have all the riches in the world and be able to buy anything you wanted, but you would never be happy." He looked at his small collection of circles drawn in the mud innocently.

"And sometimes even though you are like that, you can have a friend who can help you continue to have faith in life, in yourself....But...There are also times when that one friend, who seems to be the only person who cares about you...just leaves you...just dies..." In order to restrain his tears he bit his lip. However, his tears were still about to come out so he bit his lip harder, no concern of hurting himself at all. A tear fell down his right cheek which caused him to bite his lip so hard that blood emerged.

The young Kaiba licked some of his blood to try to make it stop, but the taste was not pleasing at all to him so he spit it back out on his circles in the mud.

-

He tapped his finger on his desk like a machine; never stopping. He would look at his window that had a view of the majority of the dark rainy Domino city then look back at his computer screen. Could it be for the first time the cold hearted Kaiba Seto was distracted from his work by something other than stress?

"He said he hated me..." He gritted his teeth then glanced at his window once more. Seto then stood up off of his soft chair and gazed at the city he lived in then looked at the exit door of his office.

"...Mokuba..."

-

"The rain won't stop." Mokuba shivered. Maybe it would have been a smarter choice if he took refuge in a building, or at least some where that was warm.

"At this point I guess this place is good enough for rest." Mokuba sighed with disappointment and then laid down on the wet grass. Before he closed his eyes he made sure his body was lying directly above the tree's branches that were full of leaves to shelter him.

To give his mind some peace he fell asleep.

At least in his dreams he didn't have to face anything bad or feel sad. It was like a place he could escape to for some rest from himself and reality. Too bad dreams for him often came. Most times whenever he slept it wasn't pleasant. Sure he did sleep, but it felt like he wasn't sleeping. It was like he didn't get a comforting sleep. He experienced this often ever since he fell into depression. At this moment it was different though. He slept without the feeling of discomfort. It was peaceful and comforting to him.

-

An hour or less later, he awoke with distress from rain drops dropping on his face. His mind was blank for one moment, and then all his worries and sadness hit him and jogged his memory to why he was where he was. And as soon as that came to mind, he began to feel very cold again.

"I wonder what life would have been like if we were never adopted...Would brother still have been happy? Would he have smiled?" Mokuba looked at the grass he sat on. The blood that fell from his mouth before he went to sleep was no longer a priority for Mokuba to care for. It had become dry at the same time as he was asleep so it was no longer needed to pay attention to it.

"...If I wasn't born...Mother would have been still alive...And brother would have been happy...He would have still had parents...I wish I was never born..." He sniffed as he hugged himself in order to attempt to keep himself warm. Of course it failed. His clothes were still damp. It seemed like they had gotten even more wet, but there was no way to prove his assumption. But, thinking that contributed nothing. He was cold and so was his heart. With no one caring for him he forgot to be himself and to be happy. There was no telling if he would ever return to the carefree child he once was before he and his brother were adopted. Mokuba would give anything to return to the orphanage. All the riches and glory meant nothing to him and it probably meant nothing to Seto as well.

"Why...Would you wish something like that?" A calm quiet voice asked from behind him.

"What?" Mokuba jumped in surprise. Hearing someone speak to him scared him due to the fact he was so caught up in his own world he forgot about the things surrounding him. The young Kaiba turned around to face the owner of the male voice. He knew very well who it was; he just didn't want to believe it was true.

"...Life...Is something you yourself should treasure..." The figure continued from the shadows. Because of the weather, it made it unclear for Mokuba to see who was talking to him. Though it didn't matter if he could see him or not.

"You have no right to say that." Mokuba spat back bitterly. He was on the verge of crying but his anger that came out wouldn't allow it.

"Mokuba..." The male figure came up to Mokuba and sat down on the wet grass next to him, carefully avoiding the mud puddle at the same time. He was drenched in water from the rain that was still falling. His hair looked like someone's hair would look like once they woke up in the morning. However, the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes. His lifeless blue eyes.

"Why did you come...Brother." Mokuba asked with his face turned away from Seto. He wouldn't look at him, not even once. He was too upset from him to do so.

"To be honest, I don't know." Seto replied as he gazed at the cloudy unclear still rainy sky.

"No....I do know..." Seto quickly added. He paused for a moment then continued; "You are my brother...I am not supposed to be so cruel to you. It goes against what I promised long ago."

"Well it doesn't matter if you say that you aren't supposed to do that. You did it and that's all there is to it." Mokuba frowned angrily. Though, the older Kaiba did not see this because Mokuba still wouldn't look at him.

"Mokuba..." He looked away in defeat. It was too late for him to comfort his brother. Mokuba had to deal with all the pain and loneliness inside him for so long without any help he had gotten use to it. He didn't want anyone to come to his aid. And since no one ever came to help him, he had lost hope in others and in himself.

The wealthy CEO just stared at the back of his brother. It wasn't entertaining at all for him. It seems he was just zoning out. To pass time by maybe? Or was he just in a deep train of thought?

"It is cold outside, isn't it?" Kaiba casually spoke as he took off his coat and put it on Mokuba's back.

Mokuba blinked. His brother had noticed that he was shivering from the cold. Someone had actually showed him that they cared about him. It thrilled him greatly and made him crack a smile. Whenever Mokuba felt happy, negative thoughts always came along. It wasn't something he meant to do, it just happened. Knowing that his brother showed signs of caring for him reminded him of the times when his brother didn't care about him at all. Such as when he would yell at him and curse, and that no one else cared for him, except Kenji. He at least cared about him. But, he died.

"Dead...Just dead..." Mokuba began to cry silently. Seto noticed from the corner of his eye that Mokuba had finally shifted his head and the side of his face was at last viewable. Certainly the older Kaiba did see his brother weep noiselessly but he didn't want to provoke him in any way so he kept his distance.

"Why did you care?" Mokuba whispered sadly then proceeded to falling into Seto's arms. The warmth of someone making contact with him made Mokuba feel alive a bit. Mokuba then bawled.

"Mokuba..." Seto spoke softly. He made a slightly sour face and returned a hug to his brother. He felt awkward doing it because he never did anything of that sort. However, even though he wished to not do that, he needed to. Most likely the weird feeling would go away if he would do those types of things more often.

"I've been so alone..." The youth sniffed. He was so overwhelmed with his crying it was hard for him to speak and at some points breathe.

"I felt like going to bed and never waking up again...At some points I just wanted to die...I wanted to die...But...I was afraid to die..." He struggled to explain to his older brother. In response to what Mokuba said, Seto's eyes widened greatly. He couldn't believe that his brother had wanted to die.

"...I have no clue why I am telling you all this. You have been the enemy to me all this time. I guess I just needed to let it out. I needed to tell someone." He wiped away a tear in his eye.

"Look..." He paused. To some extent didn't want to say what he wanted to say. He didn't know how to word it correctly, and he was somewhat afraid to say what was needed to be said. He was afraid of what Mokuba's reaction would be. Possibly the younger Kaiba would get angry at him, and say he words were a bunch of lies. Though, while thinking it over more, Seto decided to just go with whatever would happen.

"I know I haven't been the best brother to you. Because of what happened today, I now see that." He retracted his arms from around his younger brother and pushed himself away from his younger brother, but still kept eye contact.

"I can't take back all the bad things I did and all the other bad things that hurt you. I also can't say things will automatically become better from here on. But, I can say that I will at least try to be, no, I will be a better brother to you and treat you nicely." He finished.

"Do you promise this time you will keep your word?" Mokuba asked sadly. The thought of his brother going back on his word again made his stomach feel sick.

"I promise."

**The End**

I wrote a lot for this last chapter, didn't I?

I decided I should have a note like this at the end of each of my fics, so here it is! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed _Distant Brothers_. Seeing so many people love this story really makes me feel happy. Though, looking back at this story I do wish I wrote more in chapters and worked on making less simple sentences, but I am working on getting better at writing so I do not mind! Thanks for all your input on telling me what I should do to be a better writer. I hope you all take the time to read and review my other stories--and the ones that are to be posted in the future!

-Mokuba-chan


End file.
